


Bird's Nest

by ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cake, Fluff and Humor, I will I promise, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, cutlery fight, haven't finished this yet, james is a dessert vacuum cleaner, james loves his dessert, oz ships ironqrow, oz the shipwizard, vanilla cake is yum, winter tests qrow in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz/pseuds/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz
Summary: Oz is tired of watching James and Qrow being oblivious, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Banter ensues as James and Qrow's relationship blossoms. Follow them on the journey of their life.





	1. Sweet Tooth

Ozpin was annoyed. He was usually very adamant in keeping his emotions in check, but today? He was annoyed. It had been months, and still the two dense moronic individuals, both of whom were in his office at that very moment, had not realized their affection towards each other. So, he had to do something. That was to make them realize, but indirectly. He was tired of the looks they would give each other without neither noticing, the adorable banter they always had but never paid attention to, the way they would stare into each other’s eyes without intending to, it was all so frustrating! He needed to act, and he knew just how to do it.

“I want you both to go to a café together.”

“WHAT?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qrow walked into the café, the doors shutting behind him as a ring announced his entrance, the smell of coffee swirling around him as he sat down in the corner, trying to keep himself from being seen. Right on schedule, his company walked through the door, spotting Qrow and sitting across from him. Qrow felt warmth rush to his cheeks as his eyes swept over his companion. He had clearly dressed for the occasion, making Qrow feel awkward in his normal clothes. 

“Overdressed much, Jimmy?”

“You are underdressed as always, Qrow.”

“Nah you’re just too fancy.”

Qrow smirked as Jimmy frowned slightly. He picked up the menu and started skimming it, not really paying attention, sneaking a glance across the table. Jimmy was reading the menu, and was lingering on the dessert page. 

“I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth, Jimmy.”

“I didn’t know you like to stare at your date when they’re reading the menu, Qrow.”

Qrow stopped dead in his tracks. Date? Did this count as a date? Warmth flooded back to his cheeks as he made an annoyed sound and began actually reading the menu. Qrow decided to get coffee, and whether or not Jimmy wanted to, he was going to make Jimmy pay. For the food, that is.

The waiter arrived at their table, and asked, “What would you like today, sirs?”

“One black coffee and a vanilla cake, please.”

Qrow smirked and snidely said, “One of every dessert, please. Oh and choc-hazelnut coffee too.”

The waitress blinked in surprise and Jimmy stared at him in annoyance and confusion. Qrow’s smirk grew even wider. He grinned evilly at Jimmy, relishing in his sure victory.

“My ‘date’ over there, is paying.”

“Qrow! I assumed we were splitting the payme-“

“Nope. Jimmy you were the one who started the argument in front of Oz which is probably why we’re here in the first place,” Qrow said, cutting Jimmy off. “It’s your fault, so you pay.” 

“Fine.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James was glad he was with Qrow at the café, but he did not expect to be paying this much. Even worse, the café Qrow gave the coordinates to was extraordinarily expensive. Not nearly enough to put a dent in his fortune, but enough to give him a headache at Qrow’s antics. On the bright side, he did get more dessert.  
The waitress left, leaving James and Qrow alone at the table again. James couldn’t help but stare at Qrow, who was grinning like a madman at the table. Their eyes met for a second, and James felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Looks like you like staring at your date too, Jimmy.” 

“You were grinning at the table. It was concerning.” 

“I was relishing in my victory.” Qrow remarked snidely. 

James sighed. It really was a large bill. He would make Qrow pay for that later. The General of the Atlesian Army does not simply back down from a challenge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The food arrived 5 minutes later, and Qrow suddenly regretted all of his life choices. Diabetes was not the way he thought he’d go out. He grabbed the cookies and started eating them. Jimmy was sipping at his coffee silently, and Qrow wondered how he could drink that stuff without cream and sugar. Then Jimmy began to eat. Qrow watched in amazement as Jimmy delicately tore through all the dessert on the table, not leaving any mess behind. 

“How do you not have diabetes, Jimmy?!” Qrow yelped. 

 

“Keep your voice down Qrow, people are staring.”  
“No seriously, how did you do that.”

Warmth echoed through Qrow’s body as Jimmy smiled at him. Suddenly he felt very giddy. To compensate he drank his coffee, the burning liquid pouring into his throat and snapping him out of his previous state. Qrow once again turned his attention to Jimmy, only to see that his chair was empty. Did he leave? Was Qrow not enough for him? Was it Qrow’s fault?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James took the receipt and headed for the counter, paying for the meal before returning to the table. He noticed Qrow was looking very downcast, and a wave of sadness poured into James at the sight. He took a seat and stared at Qrow with concern. Qrow looked up and James saw his expression change, first to shock, then to confusion, then to happiness. 

“I thought you left me.”

“I would never.”

“You’d better not, I’ll rip off your feet and stick them on your head if you do!”

“Now I’m never, ever leaving. Who would ever want to suffer that fate?”

Qrow started laughing, and James joined in shortly after.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ozpin watched as the two entered his office again, and he could immediately tell they weren’t together yet, which frustrated him to no end. He was ending this once and for all. They had to realize. He had to make them. 

“Both of you should go to the park together.”

“WHAT?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qrow lounged on a park bench, looking up at the sky. He stared up at the clouds and the blue of the sky. Suddenly, all he could see was Jimmy. He nearly jumped in shock, but managed to contain himself. He glared at Jimmy, annoyed by the towering height difference. Sure he sitting down but still! Qrow grumbled before jumping up on top of the bench, balancing himself and looking down on Jimmy.

“See this, Jimmy? I am finally taller than you!”

“You’re going to fall.”

“You’re just jealous.”

Qrow suddenly felt like he wasn’t on top of the chair anymore, and felt more like a bird in flight. Then he realized he was falling. He nearly yelped in surprise, but instead he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The impact that never came. He opened his eyes and all he could see was Jimmy. Jimmy had caught him. A weird pink colour had risen onto Jimmy’s face, was it hot? He realized he was still in Jimmy’s arms, and a warmth spread through him. He quickly jumped off of Jimmy before pouting and glaring at him.

“I told you so.”

“Shut up.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
James smiled down at Qrow, intentionally showing off his height advantage. It was something he could tease Qrow about, that Qrow couldn’t turn back around on him. So of course, it was something he often teased Qrow about. Plus, seeing Qrow get flustered and annoyed whenever he teased him, was a cute bonus. Wait cute?

“Okay we went to the park. Why did Oz make us come here again?”

“I have no idea.”

“Who cares, let’s go back.”

James felt Qrow tugging him to Oz’s office, which he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind it, so why was his heart racing, his cheeks burning and blood pumping? Perhaps there was something wrong with him. They arrived at Oz’s office, and James noticed that Oz looked very, very annoyed. Perhaps something had happened while they were gone. 

“Both of you. Fro-yo store. Now.”

“WHAT?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qrow was confused. Why was Oz sending them to do pointless things? Oh well, at least he got to spend time with Jimmy. They walked hand in hand to the fro-yo store, ordering one each and leaving straight after. Qrow sat down on a bench and gestured for Jimmy to join him. Jimmy sat next to him, but for some reason Qrow felt compelled to close the gap further. He could smell the fro-yo Jimmy was holding, and decided to lick it.  
He watched Jimmy look at him, but it wasn’t the kind of look Qrow had expected. Jimmy looked like a kid with a crush in high school. W-wait, did Jimmy like him?  
“James, do you…. like m-“  
Qrow felt Jimmy’s lips connect with his own, and he kissed back. It was only for a mere moment, but it felt like it had been forever. He was in love with James, and by the looks of it, James loved him too.


	2. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz has waited for so long for this moment.... and takes a video!   
> Then he gets spotted by Qrow and James.

Ozpin felt his shipping senses tingle, and he immediately went to find Qrow and James. He found them exiting the fro-yo store, and sitting on a park bench. Absolutely wonderful, Oz thought to himself. They sat on the park bench together, and were both blushing and sharing looks. Oz got his scroll ready, and pressing record so that he could look back on this day and remember it. As they kissed, Oz felt nothing but pure happiness and relief. Finally, Oz thought, took them long enough. He kept his own amused chuckles in, but eventually couldn’t help it and let out one quiet laugh. Qrow and James’ eyes immediately locked onto him, and his scroll. They looked at each other with embarrassment, which Oz thought was cute. What wasn’t cute was the two angry lovers charging straight at him and his scroll. He had to escape. 

Oz started running around Vale, taking shortcuts through alleyways and narrow turns. Qrow and James were experienced hunters though, so shaking them off would be a difficult task, even for Oz. He ran into a store immediately after turning a corner, and entered the dressing room to conceal himself even further. He smiled to himself as he saved the video to his cloud account, ensuring it would always remain there. He happily walked back to Beacon, ignoring the weird looks the receptionist and the other customers gave him as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have another chapter at the ready, it'll probably be up later today! I hope you like this short extra oz bit~


	3. Vanilla cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and James go back to the cafe for some delicious vanilla cake. Chaos (and fork fights) ensues.

Qrow punched a wall in frustration. Oz had escaped! Qrow thought he knew every nook and cranny of Vale, but Oz obviously knew it better. That bastard, recording a video of them! Was that what he was trying to do the whole time, make them do something embarrassing then take a video? He kept punching. Qrow blinked in confusion once he realized his punches were not connecting with the wall anymore. He looked up to see Jimmy had caught his fist. 

“Punching the wall won’t make the situation better.”

“Well it doesn’t make it worse.”

“It’s slowing us down from finding Oz, and punching the wall might hurt you.”

“What do you think aura is for?”

“Qrow.”

“Fine, fine. But only because we’ve got to catch him!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James scanned the area, searching for any sign of Oz at all. There wasn’t any, not near the stores, not near the dock, not near the beach, not near the gardens, not even around Beacon. There wasn’t a trace of Oz anywhere. James watched Qrow grow more agitated by the minute, and soon decided that Qrow’s sanity was more important than looking for Oz. 

James grabbed Qrow and lifted him gently onto his shoulder. He then walked to the café they were in earlier today, ignoring the strange looks they got along the way and Qrow’s squawks of protest. He ordered vanilla cake and coffee for both of them. He enjoyed the way he could feel Qrow’s warm breath trickle down his neck, and the way the smell of sweets and coffee danced through the air, making James feel a little bit of hunger.

James put Qrow down onto a seat then seated himself at the opposite side. Qrow glared daggers at him, and James simply smiled slightly in response. James could feel Qrow’s eyes watching him as he paid the bill. 

“So do you always stare at your date or do you just always stare at me?”

“W-what?” Qrow stuttered “I mean what if I said both!”

James smiled to himself at that, and took a bite of his vanilla cake, relishing in the flavour as he chewed slowly. He noticed Qrow had grown a smirk while watching him. That was never a good sign.

“So you do know how to eat like a normal person Jimmy.”

“Whatever do you mean by that, Qrow?”

“You were like a food vacuum cleaner last time we were here.”

“That is not eating like a normal person?”

“No! It isn’t!”

“Hm.”

James continued eating, ignoring Qrow’s rant about how eating that quickly was both humanely impossible and that James was a madman. James enjoyed his tasty vanilla cake, wondering why Qrow hadn’t touched his own. It didn’t sound like he was going to stop talking any time soon, so James picked up a piece of his cake and put it in Qrow’s mouth.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Qrow was mid-sentence, then suddenly he was choking on something sweet. He had no choice but to eat it if he didn’t want to die, so he ate it quickly, and then glared at Jimmy. He nearly died from a piece of cake! Screw diabetes, Jimmy would be the death of him! Qrow ignored the hotness of his cheeks, and grumbled when Jimmy started laughing.  
Qrow smirked as he got an idea. He flicked a piece of cake into Jimmy’s mouth, and grinned when Jimmy nearly choked and swallowed immediately at the taste of vanilla cake. He burst out laughing when Jimmy blushed and stuttered before just drinking his coffee. He never thought he’d see the day Jimmy pouted, but here he was, watching Jimmy pout at him for throwing his favourite cake into his mouth. Qrow just laughed more. 

Qrow regained his composure and sipped at his coffee, occasionally taking a bite of his cake. It was a decent cake, but nothing special. He wondered why Jimmy enjoyed it so much. He accidentally choked on coffee when Jimmy ordered more vanilla cake, then burst out laughing again. 

“Qrow, people are staring.”

“Let them stare. It isn’t that bizarre of a sight.”

“The general of the Atlesian military and a professional huntsman flinging cake at each other in an expensive restaurant, laughing, isn’t a bizarre sight?”

“When you put it like that it’s pretty weird, but it can’t be the weirdest thing they’ve ever seen.”

“True enough I suppose.”

Qrow smirked in victory, taking a bite of the vanilla cake. Jimmy glared, but Qrow could tell from the look in his eye that he was enjoying himself. Him making Jimmy happy, he smiled at the thought. He hoped it was him and not the vanilla cake. The vanilla cake was pretty good too though.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James had finished his slice of vanilla cake, and was trying to resist temptation. His mouth couldn’t help but water as he eyed the cake at the other side of the table, only half eaten and looking delicious. James could smell the vanilla aroma wafting through the air, and it was driving him insane. He needed more vanilla cake. 

“Qrow, are you eating that?”

“Of course I am Jimmy, it’s yummy.”

“Ah. Right.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Qrow had noticed Jimmy staring at his cake ever since Jimmy had finished his own slice. He nearly laughed when he saw Jimmy drool a bit. He smirked slightly as Jimmy asked him if he was eating his own slice, and nearly laughed out loud. It was obvious that Jimmy wanted his slice of cake. 

“What, do you want my cake Jimmy?”

“N-no…”

“It’s obvious that you do.”

“If I admitted that I want your cake, would you let me have it?”

“You already did, and sure thing Jimmy.”

“Thank you Qrow.”

“Just let me have one more bite.”

Qrow smirked as he ate the rest of the vanilla cake, and nearly laughing when Jimmy’s eyes widened in surprise and shock. After Qrow swallowed he laughed at Jimmy looking at him as if he had committed a crime against vanilla cake. He saw Jimmy look sad, probably because he didn’t get any more vanilla cake. Qrow felt a pang of guilt, and grumbled as he paid for an extra slice for himself and an extra cake for Jimmy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James smiled happily as his cake was placed in front of his eyes. He started eating, delicately but quickly, enjoying the rich vanilla flavour and savoured in Qrow’s flabbergasted expression. He finished his cake, and once again stared longingly at Qrow and his cake. He also wondered if Qrow would make another comment about his eating habits. 

Qrow didn’t say anything, and James watched as Qrow ate the vanilla cake that James so desperately craved. He tried to reach for the cake with his fork, only to be stopped by Qrow’s fork. He glared at Qrow, who simply smirked back. How dare he try to prevent James from getting the precious cake! He tried to grab the cake again, but once again Qrow blocked his fork’s advances. 

James realized he had to use a strategy if he wanted to win. So he used his spoon as a distraction, throwing the spoon at Qrow, who deflected it using his fork. It gave him the opening that he needed to get the cake though, and James relished in his victory by enjoying the sweet, sweet taste.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Qrow pouted as he watched Jimmy eat his cake. He wanted that cake, and now Jimmy was eating it right in front of his eyes. He still wanted to taste that cake though, so he leaned over the table and kissed Jimmy, satisfied as he tasted the vanilla once again. Qrow was even more satisfied when Jimmy kissed back, allowing Qrow to taste even more vanilla.

Qrow broke the kiss, smiling at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled back, and then ate the rest of the cake in one gulp. Qrow gaped in shock, frustrated that he forgot about the cake and still wondering how Jimmy ate food like that. He still wanted more cake though, so he ordered another slice for himself, and another one for Jimmy too. 

He saw Jimmy’s eyes light up at that, and he couldn’t help but smile as he sunk his teeth into the vanilla cake. Jimmy ate his extremely quickly while Qrow marvelled at the human vacuum cleaner that was his date. Qrow continued eating his, casting suspicious glances at Jimmy, who was reaching for his spoon. Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks whenever Qrow looked up at him, so he was definitely up to something. Probably plotting to steal Qrow’s cake. But Qrow was ready this time, fork and spoon tightly clutched in his hands.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James reached desperately for his spoon. He needed that for the upcoming battle, along with the fork that he was grasping tightly. He finally grabbed the spoon as Qrow took another bite of James’ cake. He knew the tactic he used last time wouldn’t work, he needed a new one. He spied the knife sitting next to him. 

He threw the bread knife at Qrow’s fork, disarming Qrow’s right hand. He used his fork to hold back Qrow’s spoon and used his own spoon to grab the cake. He swallowed the delicious vanilla cake, enjoying Qrow’s frustrated look. 

He enjoyed his vanilla cake, deciding that he was full, and by the look on Qrow’s face, he was too. James smiled as he sipped the remainder of his coffee, the now lukewarm liquid pouring down his throat. Qrow sipped his too, but his was still half full. James chuckled as Qrow added an extra packet of sugar to his coffee. 

He wished it could forever stay this way, just him and Qrow. Enjoying each other’s company, him watching Qrow’s funny antics, throwing playful jabs at each other. He really did like this café, but he liked it more with Qrow. The warm lights, the smell of coffee and sweets, the shelves of dessert, even the vanilla cake, all second to Qrow’s company. 

He wondered if Qrow felt similarly, if he enjoyed being with James just as much as James enjoyed being with him. James loved Qrow. It was indisputable, a simple fact. He wondered if Qrow loved him too. Qrow had kissed him, he must love him. James hoped with his entire being that Qrow loved him. 

James snapped out of it as Qrow sipped the last of his coffee loudly. James almost laughed at the sight of five empty sugar bags that were next to Qrow’s empty coffee mug. James looked into Qrow’s eyes. He smiled slightly as Qrow looked back. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before they looked away. He ordered another coffee for himself. He sipped it slowly, looking at Qrow the whole time. Qrow ordered another vanilla cake.

“Why did you order another one? We’re both full.”

“You know, for the go!”

James laughed, Qrow joining in shortly after. That’s when it struck James. He lived in Atlas. Qrow lived from place to place, and really only ever stayed for a decent amount of time in Patch. Where were they going to live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so is it obvious that I like vanilla cake? Also fork fight! Anyways if I have time to write another chapter today it'll be up tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter~
> 
> Edit: it’ll probably be up sometime this week, I’m feeling under the weather right now.


	4. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to figure out where to live, Qrow realizes he's never had a home. But what if he always has?

Qrow stared at Jimmy. Huh, he hadn’t thought of where they were going to live. He hadn’t considered it. He never stayed in a single place for long so he never really had to think of where to stay, he was always at a hotel, at an acquaintance’s house, at Tai’s house or at Beacon. He wasn’t opposed to staying in one place though, he had been curious for a while.

“I don’t really know, Jimmy. I’ve never stayed in one place for long, ever. So I guess I don’t really mind.”  
“How about my house in Atlas?”  
“Hahahahaha no.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What? Why not?”  
“I’m not staying in Atlas.”  
“Where would you like to live then?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Then why not Atlas?”  
“You’re bending your fork.”

James looked down, and saw that Qrow was right. He didn’t realize he was doing that. He was just feeling really frustrated. He then realized Qrow was changing the subject. He looked at Qrow, who was poking at his empty plate with a spoon. His eyes were swimming in a mix of confusion and curiosity, but James could tell there was sadness hidden behind those too.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Don’t change the subject, Qrow…”  
“I wasn’t.”

Qrow didn’t know why he felt so opposed to staying in the same place. He was curious, but why did it hurt to think about his habits of not staying put? Why did it hurt to think that he actually didn’t have a place of his own to go home to? Why did it hurt to know he didn’t have a home? Maybe it’s because he’s never had one.

“James, why does it hurt to think about home?”  
“What?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James’ eyes widened in shock, his frown deepening in concern. What was Qrow talking about? Qrow never even stayed in one place, why would it hurt to think about home?

“Qrow, what do you mean?”  
“Why does it hurt to think about home?”  
“You don’t even have one, why would it hurt?”  
“…”

Regret spread through James. He didn’t mean to say that. He shouldn’t have. He looked up guiltily at Qrow, but Qrow wasn’t there. James stood up in panic, ignoring the stares sent his way. He saw Qrow heading for the door.  
“Qrow, wait!” James said as he grabbed Qrow’s arm. “I…”  
“Let go, General. You’re making a scene.”

James recoiled in shock, letting go of Qrow’s arm. Qrow pushed past him, walking out the door. With a tinkle of a bell, Qrow was gone. James walked out after him.  
_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
 _“Qrow, it’s time to go.”_  
 _“Again?”_  
 _“Yeah, again.”_

Qrow ran, trying to clear his head of his thoughts. Purge himself of his memories. He didn’t want to think about this. He didn’t want to go through it again.

_“Where are we going this time?”_   
_“Somewhere near Mistral. That’s all I know.”_

Qrow ran all the way to the docks. He stood at the edge of the port, looking out at the sea. He wrapped his arms around himself, watching the sun set. As the sun dipped past the horizon, Qrow cried as his memories rushed into his head.

_“Why do we have to keep moving around?”_   
_“Because it’s not safe to stay in one place, Qrow.”_   
_“Why not, Raven?”_   
_“Maybe it’s because of your stupid semblance, Qrow!”_

Qrow looked out at the dark sea, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. He wondered how it would feel to just fall into it. He pulled himself away from the harbour, and kept walking.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James ran through Vale. He had no idea where Qrow had gone. He hardly knew his way around, the only places he really knew how to go to being the port, Beacon and the café. But he needed to find Qrow.

“Where are you damnit?!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_“Why do you keep walking around Beacon like that? You could just stay in the room y’know.”_  
 _“I know.”_  
 _“Then why don’t you?”_  
 _“I dunno. Guess I’m used to it.”_

Qrow slumped against a tree. He was stupid. There was no way he could stay in one place without ruining everything. Not just because of his semblance either.

_“You can stay out here in the cold then. Just don’t blame me when you catch a cold.”_  
 _“Okay then, Summer.”_  
 _“Before I go, why don’t you like staying in the room? It’s going to practically be our home for years.”_  
 _“I don’t have a home. Never hav_ e.”

That’s right. He never had a home. He never has, and never will. He was stupid to think he could be with James. He’d just ruin everything.

_“Pfft! Hahahahaha!”_   
_“What’s so funny, Shortstack?”_   
_“Everyone has a home, Qrow! I always say home is with the people you care about, and everyone has those.”_

Qrow’s eyes widened. He’d forgotten she said that.

“I really am stupid.” Qrow said, “I forgot I already have a home. I’m always at home when I’m around people I care about.”

Qrow’s heart skipped a beat. Jimmy. He needed to find Jimmy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James had looked everywhere for Qrow. He didn’t know where else to look. He gazed out at the sea, the dark water showing him his panicked expression. James ran his left hand through his hair. Suddenly he didn’t feel like he was on the ground anymore.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Qrow spotted Jimmy. He was being held up in the air by a grimm. He turned into a bird, speeding through the air, transformed back and cut the grimm in half with his scythe. Jimmy landed on his feet, and Qrow tumbled into the water. He awkwardly swam back and Jimmy pulled him out of the water.

“Are you okay Jimmy?”  
“Of course I am, what about you?”  
“Who cares?”  
“I do!”

Qrow felt heat rush to his cheeks as James wrapped his arms around him. Qrow hugged back, pulling James closer. Summer was right. Home was right in front of him all along. Home was right here. He hugged tighter, enjoying the warmth of home.

“I guess I’m already at home right here, Jimmy.”  
“I’m not a house, Qrow.”  
“Well maybe we should give your house a go then.”  
“You wouldn’t mind staying at Atlas?”  
“Not my first choice, but I don’t have a house and you do, so might as well give it a try.”  
“Okay then Qrow.”  
“Sure Atlas isn’t great but I guess you are, so, it’ll be alright for now.”  
“Thanks Qro- wait what do you mean Atlas isn’t great!”  
“Hahaha got ya!”  
“Damnit Qrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, but here you go! I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be that long before it's up too. Sorry about the wait! Also, sorry if this chapter isn't that good (imo), I had writers block for a while. That's all from me, siya next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my fanfics, hope you like it! At this point in time I have this chapter, a short bonus Ozpin chapter, and another chapter ready. Enjoy~


End file.
